kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Gotta Go
"Gotta Go" (벌써 12시) - первый сингловый альбом (ошибочно отмечен как второй) Чонхи. Он был выпущен 2 января 2019 года. Текст Корейский= Yeah I like it 니가 말을 놓는 것도 Like it 너의 작은 말투도 나쁘지 않은걸 Boy you know know know know Like the way 말없이 손을 잡고 Like the way 조금은 놀래도 싫지가 않은걸 You know boy boy boy boy 물감처럼 파랗던 하늘은 벌써 까맣고 감정은 더 깊어져 Yeah I gotta tell you this 우리 둘만 느껴지는 이상한 느낌 나도 너무 좋아 But it’s too late 아쉬워 벌써 12시 어떡해 벌써 12시네 보내주기 싫은걸 알고 있어 How you feel it 음악에 맞춰 사랑을 속삭이고 싶어 솔직히 우리 둘 맘이 같은 걸 Gotta go gotta go 12시 같은 생각인 걸 알고 있는데 더 이상은 솔직할 수 없는 걸 Gotta go gotta go 12시 어쩜 우린 닮은 것도 많아 취향 취미 먹을 때도 말야 You’re reading my heart 좀 더 일찍 알았다면 어땠을까 생각하게 돼 Yeah 별들은 더 빛나고 시간은 점점 지나고 감성은 더 짙어져 Yeah I gotta tell you this 너에게만 느껴지는 포근한 느낌 나도 너무 좋아 But it’s too late 아쉬워 벌써 12시 어떡해 벌써 12시네 보내주기 싫은 걸 알고 있어 How you feel it 음악에 맞춰 사랑을 속삭이고 싶어 솔직히 우리 둘 맘이 같은 걸 Gotta go gotta go 12시 같은 생각인 걸 알고 있는데 더 이상은 솔직할 수 없는 걸 Gotta go gotta go 12시 구석에 맘 한구석에 조그만 끈 붙잡고 있는 걸 Baby don’t wanna be alone 늦으면 더 늦어지면 어쩌면 다 놓아버릴지 몰라 I’m really trying to make you see 아쉬워 벌써 12시 어떡해 벌써 12시네 보내주기 싫은걸 알고 있어 How you feel it Gotta go gotta go 12시 |-|Романизация= Yeah I like it niga mareul nonneun geotto Like it neoye jageun maltudo Nappeuji aneungeol Boy you know know know know Like the way mareopshi soneul japgo Like the way jogeumeun nollaedo Shilchiga aneungeol You know boy boy boy boy Mulgamcheoreom parateon Haneureun beolsseo kkamako Gamjeongeun deo gipeojeo Yeah I gotta tell you this Uri dulman neukkyeojineun isanghan neukkim Nado neomu joa But it’s too late Ashwiweo beolsseo yeoldushi Eotteokae beolsseo yeoldushine Bonaejugi shireungeol Algo isseo How you feel it Eumage matchweo sarangeul soksagigo shipeo Soljjiki uri dul mami gateun geol Gotta go gotta go yeoldushi Gateun saenggagin geol algo inneunde Deo isangeun soljjikal su eomneun geol Gotta go gotta go yeoldushi Eojjeom urin dalmeun geotto mana Chwihyang chwimi meogeul ttaedo marya You’re reading my heart Jom deo iljjik arattamyeon Eottaesseulkka saenggakage dwae Yeah Byeoldeureun deo binnago Shiganeun jeomjeom jinago Gamseongeun deo jiteojeo Yeah I gotta tell you this Neoyegeman neukkyeojineun pogeunhan neukkim Nado neomu joa But it’s too late Ashwiweo beolsseo yeoldushi Eotteokae beolsseo yeoldushine Bonaejugi shireungeol Algo isseo How you feel it Eumage matchweo sarangeul soksagigo shipeo Soljjiki uri dul mami gateun geol Gotta go gotta go yeoldushi Gateun saenggagin geol algo inneunde Deo isangeun soljjikal su eomneun geol Gotta go gotta go yeoldushi Guseoge mam hanguseoge Jogeuman kkeun butjapgo inneun geol Baby don’t wanna be alone Neujeumyeon deo neujeojimyeon Eojjeomyeon da noabeorilji molla I’m really trying to make you see Ashwiweo beolsseo yeoldushi Eotteokae beolsseo yeoldushine Bonaejugi shireungeol Algo isseo How you feel it Gotta go gotta go yeoldushi |-|Английский= Yeah I like it, how you talk informally to me Like it, your quiet way of talking It’s not bad Boy you know know know know Like the way you wordlessly held my hand Like the way, even though I was surprised I didn’t hate it You know boy boy boy boy The sky that was so blue As if it was painted on already turned dark Emotions running deeper, yeah I gotta tell you this This strange feeling only we’re feeling I like it so much but it’s too late It’s a bummer, it’s already 12 What to do? It’s already 12 Don’t wanna let you go I know, how you feel it I wanna whisper love along with the music Honestly, we both feel the same Gotta go gotta go 12 o’clock I know we feel the same But I can’t get any more honest Gotta go gotta go 12 o’clock We have so much in common Our tastes, our hobbies, even when we eat You’re reading my heart If only I knew you earlier What would’ve happened? yeah The stars shine more brightly Time keeps ticking Emotions get thicker, yeah I gotta tell you this I feel a coziness that can only come from you I like it so much but it’s too late It’s a bummer, it’s already 12 What to do? It’s already 12 Don’t wanna let you go I know, how you feel it I wanna whisper love along with the music Honestly, we both feel the same Gotta go gotta go 12 o’clock I know we feel the same But I can’t get any more honest Gotta go gotta go 12 o’clock In the corner of my heart I’m holding on to a small string Baby don’t wanna be alone If it gets any later I might lose it all I’m really trying to make you see It’s a bummer, it’s already 12 What to do? It’s already 12 Don’t wanna let you go I know how you feel it Gotta go gotta go 12 o’clock Галерея Chungha Gotta Go scheduler.png|План-распорядок Chungha Gotta Go teaser photo.png|Тизер Chungha Gotta Go teaser photo 2.png|Тизер (2) Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Тизер 1 / 2 * Танцевальная репетиция * Вертикальная версия танца en:Gotta Go Категория:Синглы Категория:Сингловые альбомы Категория:Чонха Категория:Релизы 2019 г. Категория:Синглы 2019 г.